Remember When
by Tina24
Summary: They were in love, but that was once apon a time, now that they haven't seen each other in over six years, how could they still have these fealings, are they even the same feelings?
1. proloque

Remember When  
  
Prequel:  
"Lily over here," James laughed, grabbing her waist and quickly leading her behind the bushes in his best friend's yard. Crouching down, she pressed a hand to her lips in a failing attempt to suppress her giggles. "Shh." James whispered pressing a finger to her lips as he peaked out from behind the bushes, James Potter was a very handsome man, eighteen years old and fresh out of school. He had messy black and the most amazing hazel eyes, with glasses that only added to his looks. James was a tall muscular man, the trouble making sort. "We need to get out of here," he whispered quietly, bringing his lips close to her ear. James looked over his shoulder, eyeing the fence; it was to far, his gaze wandered over the yard, down the street, then fixed on the motorcycle, it would be the perfect getaway vehicle, they just had to wait for the right time, he wandered briefly if they could make it his question was answered when the door to the house swung open and a young man ran out, his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes as he came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the porch, surveying the yard. "James," he called out, turning in a small circle, "I know you're out here."  
Shrinking back further, hoping they were fully out of sight, James put his hand over Lily's mouth to stop her from laughing, "Okay," he muttered, once again bringing his lips close to her ear, but still keeping an eye on the man, who was now slowly walking around the side of the house, his eyes wandering over the lawn, then down the street as fare as he could see and in the neighbors yards, "go," James muttered, Jumping up when he watched the man go around the back of the house and disappear out of sight. Grabbing Lily's hand, James sprinted from the bush and into the drive way, barley stopping as he jumped onto the motorcycle, "better hold on," was all he said, turning the key, the motorcycles engine gunned as it lifted into the air. With a laugh, James rose higher, and watched the man come running back around the house, looking up in the sky.  
"Awe no," he called, looking up at his new motorcycle, which was now completely out of reach "bring that back down here right now."  
"And what will you do if I don't?" James shouted over the loud engine.  
"Prongs." the man's voice tailed off as James pressed the peddle and sent the vehicle speeding off toward the hills.  
James smiled when he heard her laugh again, that laugh was enough to get a man drunk, his friends kept telling him that and he knew it was true, they told him he was different now and he knew that was true also. With her he felt like the only man in the world, he felt like the most powerful, the youngest and the oldest. He felt that she was all he needed and with her he didn't need any other woman, he didn't want any other woman and he certainly didn't see any other woman. She was that last person he ever wanted to be with, she was the one woman he would spend the rest of his life. It was too soon, he reminded himself, they were eighteen, had barely graduated and now it was time to enjoy life, so he would. but he wouldn't leave her, not ever, they would be together, give it a couple of years, he thought now as they hurled over the hills. He would give it a couple years before they got married, but they would, sooner or later they would be married because he had never been a man to give up and when he wanted something that back his mind did not change and he always got what he wanted.  
He lost track of time as they flew over the land, with only the motor to break the silence as seconds turned quickly into minutes and minutes turned into hours, but James didn't need noise, he didn't need to talk, not right now, it was enough just to have her there, with him. He was in love with her, James wasn't sure when he had realized it, perhaps it was just now, flying over England that it came to him but he had never thought it would be like this. He had never thought himself to be the settling down type and he would never have thought that he would ever get married but now he knew he would, maybe not for a couple of years but Lily Evans was definitely the only one for him, he needed no one else.  
Lily rested her cheek on his back, how had she deprived herself of him for nearly seven years? He was so perfect, so sweet and she had begun to realize long before now that she was in love, she had realized months before, she had known before they had even started dating that he was the one. Now it was going to be fun to play it out, to sit back and enjoy.  
When they lowered to the ground, she sat for moments, her arms still wrapped around his waist, her cheek still resting on his back. She had never been here before; Lily realized as she finally stood up and stepped onto the ground. It was rocky all the way as far as she could see, across the cliffs.  
She smiled, running across the grounds, Lily could hear him come after her as she swerved to the left, she felt like a little kid again, funning across the yard, playing tag with the boy next door but James was not the boy next door, James was the love of her life. She came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the cliff, staring down into nowhere; she could feel so superior up here, so mighty.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" James asked coming up to stand beside her, "it's lovely," Lily said, sitting down and pulling him down with her as she looked out over the cliffs as far as she could see.  
"You know how kids always have hiding spots?" James asked, "Places where no one can find them, places where they can hide from their parents, places where they can go when they want to be alone."  
"Yeah," Lily smiled, "I remember, I had this old fort in the forest by my house."  
"This was mine," James said, "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, I'd fly my broomstick here. nobody could ever find me, Id come here to think, to wish, to dream." he laughed at that, I remember one time I fell asleep here. woke up the next morning, my parents were scared half to death, lets just say, I was grounded for about a month."  
Lily smiled, "that's cute."  
"yeah," James put his arm around her, "then I met Sirius, it was in our first year at hogwarts and we became best friends, he told me things he had never told anyone before, so the next summer I showed him this place. his parents didn't like mine, they thought we were a bad influence on their son so they wouldn't let him see me during the summer."  
"But you were so close," Lily said remembering, "I used to wonder if you would survive it if you two got separated,"  
James laughed, "I didn't think you ever thought of me."  
"I hated you," Lily corrected, "It doesn't mean I didn't think of you.  
Smiling, James continued, "we were very close, I had never had a best friend before, especially not one like Sirius, he shared so much of my same interests yet we were so different and there was no way we could ever have survived a whole summer with out seeing each other, so we used to come here, we would spend full days here, meeting each other in the morning, and separated only at night. We would use sticks to make wands," James laughed, "and we would have fake duels, then as we grew up we stopped with that and we would just sit here and talk, about everything, girls, pranks, families, secrets, thoughts, or we would think of pranks to play on people, new ways to cause trouble.  
Lily laughed, lifting a hand to his cheek, "James?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you love me?"  
He was silent for a second, wasn't it obvious, not only did he love her, he needed her, more then he could put into words, "yes I do."  
"Do you mean it?"  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
"okay," Lily pressed her lips to his, moaning and deepening the kiss, the answer was good enough, she could see it in his eyes, the love and it felt better then she could ever imagine, but love was not painless, she knew that, for her heart was aching even now that she had him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Remember When  
  
Prequel:  
  
"Lily over here," James laughed, grabbing her waist and quickly leading her behind the bushes in his best friend's yard. Crouching down, she pressed a hand to her lips in a failing attempt to suppress her giggles. "Shh." James whispered pressing a finger to her lips as he peaked out from behind the bushes, James Potter was a very handsome man, eighteen years old and fresh out of school. He had messy black and the most amazing hazel eyes, with glasses that only added to his looks. James was a tall muscular man, the trouble making sort. "We need to get out of here," he whispered quietly, bringing his lips close to her ear. James looked over his shoulder, eyeing the fence; it was to far, his gaze wandered over the yard, down the street, then fixed on the motorcycle, it would be the perfect getaway vehicle, they just had to wait for the right time, he wandered briefly if they could make it his question was answered when the door to the house swung open and a young man ran out, his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes as he came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the porch, surveying the yard. "James," he called out, turning in a small circle, "I know you're out here."  
  
Shrinking back further, hoping they were fully out of sight, James put his hand over Lily's mouth to stop her from laughing, "Okay," he muttered, once again bringing his lips close to her ear, but still keeping an eye on the man, who was now slowly walking around the side of the house, his eyes wandering over the lawn, then down the street as fare as he could see and in the neighbors yards, "go," James muttered, Jumping up when he watched the man go around the back of the house and disappear out of sight. Grabbing Lily's hand, James sprinted from the bush and into the drive way, barley stopping as he jumped onto the motorcycle, "better hold on," was all he said, turning the key, the motorcycles engine gunned as it lifted into the air. With a laugh, James rose higher, and watched the man come running back around the house, looking up in the sky.  
  
"Awe no," he called, looking up at his new motorcycle, which was now completely out of reach "bring that back down here right now."  
  
"And what will you do if I don't?" James shouted over the loud engine.  
  
"Prongs." the man's voice tailed off as James pressed the peddle and sent the vehicle speeding off toward the hills.  
  
James smiled when he heard her laugh again, that laugh was enough to get a man drunk, his friends kept telling him that and he knew it was true, they told him he was different now and he knew that was true also. With her he felt like the only man in the world, he felt like the most powerful, the youngest and the oldest. He felt that she was all he needed and with her he didn't need any other woman, he didn't want any other woman and he certainly didn't see any other woman. She was that last person he ever wanted to be with, she was the one woman he would spend the rest of his life. It was too soon, he reminded himself, they were eighteen, had barely graduated and now it was time to enjoy life, so he would. but he wouldn't leave her, not ever, they would be together, give it a couple of years, he thought now as they hurled over the hills. He would give it a couple years before they got married, but they would, sooner or later they would be married because he had never been a man to give up and when he wanted something that back his mind did not change and he always got what he wanted.  
  
He lost track of time as they flew over the land, with only the motor to break the silence as seconds turned quickly into minutes and minutes turned into hours, but James didn't need noise, he didn't need to talk, not right now, it was enough just to have her there, with him. He was in love with her, James wasn't sure when he had realized it, perhaps it was just now, flying over England that it came to him but he had never thought it would be like this. He had never thought himself to be the settling down type and he would never have thought that he would ever get married but now he knew he would, maybe not for a couple of years but Lily Evans was definitely the only one for him, he needed no one else.  
  
Lily rested her cheek on his back, how had she deprived herself of him for nearly seven years? He was so perfect, so sweet and she had begun to realize long before now that she was in love, she had realized months before, she had known before they had even started dating that he was the one. Now it was going to be fun to play it out, to sit back and enjoy.  
  
When they lowered to the ground, she sat for moments, her arms still wrapped around his waist, her cheek still resting on his back. She had never been here before; Lily realized as she finally stood up and stepped onto the ground. It was rocky all the way as far as she could see, across the cliffs.  
  
She smiled, running across the grounds, Lily could hear him come after her as she swerved to the left, she felt like a little kid again, funning across the yard, playing tag with the boy next door but James was not the boy next door, James was the love of her life. She came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the cliff, staring down into nowhere; she could feel so superior up here, so mighty.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" James asked coming up to stand beside her, "it's lovely," Lily said, sitting down and pulling him down with her as she looked out over the cliffs as far as she could see.  
  
"You know how kids always have hiding spots?" James asked, "Places where no one can find them, places where they can hide from their parents, places where they can go when they want to be alone."  
  
"Yeah," Lily smiled, "I remember, I had this old fort in the forest by my house."  
  
"This was mine," James said, "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid, I'd fly my broomstick here. nobody could ever find me, Id come here to think, to wish, to dream." he laughed at that, I remember one time I fell asleep here. woke up the next morning, my parents were scared half to death, lets just say, I was grounded for about a month."  
  
Lily smiled, "that's cute."  
  
"yeah," James put his arm around her, "then I met Sirius, it was in our first year at hogwarts and we became best friends, he told me things he had never told anyone before, so the next summer I showed him this place. his parents didn't like mine, they thought we were a bad influence on their son so they wouldn't let him see me during the summer."  
  
"But you were so close," Lily said remembering, "I used to wonder if you would survive it if you two got separated,"  
  
James laughed, "I didn't think you ever thought of me."  
  
"I hated you," Lily corrected, "It doesn't mean I didn't think of you.  
  
Smiling, James continued, "we were very close, I had never had a best friend before, especially not one like Sirius, he shared so much of my same interests yet we were so different and there was no way we could ever have survived a whole summer with out seeing each other, so we used to come here, we would spend full days here, meeting each other in the morning, and separated only at night. We would use sticks to make wands," James laughed, "and we would have fake duels, then as we grew up we stopped with that and we would just sit here and talk, about everything, girls, pranks, families, secrets, thoughts, or we would think of pranks to play on people, new ways to cause trouble.  
  
Lily laughed, lifting a hand to his cheek, "James?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
He was silent for a second, wasn't it obvious, not only did he love her, he needed her, more then he could put into words, "yes I do."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"okay," Lily pressed her lips to his, moaning and deepening the kiss, the answer was good enough, she could see it in his eyes, the love and it felt better then she could ever imagine, but love was not painless, she knew that, for her heart was aching even now that she had him.  
  
Chapter 1  
6 and a half years later  
  
"You know what I don't get?"  
Lily looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow, "there are a lot of things you don't get. let's name a few, you don't get how everyone is annoyed with you, you don't get how Chase cheated on you, you don't get how."  
"Lily," scowling April Wonolane, stared out the window of their shop, she wished Lily would stop saying that, she wished they could just let the subject drop because he couldn't have cheated on her. The signs, Lily had called them, what were they signs anyhow. Chase loved her, he told her almost every night. almost. He had gotten distant lately and even broken a few dates but that was common for a man, he was just busy, it didn't mean he didn't lover her. "First of all not everyone is annoyed with me, second of all I have no proof that Chase cheated on me and third of all."  
"He told you," Lily interrupted, flipping her hair behind her back as she moved to help a customer. Could anyone be so blind, Lily wondered, it wasn't saying that April was dumb, no she definitely was not that, as a matter of fact she was a very smart woman; however, when it came to love she was blind. Pressing a hand to her temple as a headache began; Lily looked away, trying to push the unwanted thoughts back out of her head. She had began to wander if not all guys were like that, if maybe they were not all cheating, lying scumbags but her original thoughts of men had just been confirmed. So they had no proof, but Lily out of all people should know the signs, shouldn't she after all, it had happened to her.  
April, wandered along the isles, rearranging varies of jewels, dusting cabinets and counters, while her coworker, did the best she could to sell a jeweled necklace to a very skeptical older woman. Visions of Chase filled her head, he couldn't have cheated on her, he wouldn't have, he was too fine of man for that, but Lily was not just her coworker, she was her best friend and though, April had not known Lily at that hard time in her life she had heard about it. She knew that Lily had been through more then any woman deserves to go through, but she also had to understand that not all men were like that, some actually mean it when they say the three words, don't they.  
It was over an hour before the shop was cleared of customers again and April was able to work her way back to Lily, "he did not tell me that he cheated on me."  
"Not in those exact words, come on April, can't you read the signs, all of a sudden he has been breaking his dates with you, he hasn't been trying to get a hold of you, hasn't been dropping by in the evenings or even writing letters."  
"It doesn't mean anything!" April snapped, stepping around the counter so that she was face to face with her friend, "it means absolutely nothing, maybe he is busy."  
"Maybe," Lily turned away, her heart swelling to breaking point, she willed herself not to let the tears slip. It had been six and a half years, she was over him, she had to be, but deep down she knew that love didn't just go away and it was love that she still felt for him even when she had not seen him for years, nor did she want to. Lily had put all her years at Hogwarts into the back of her mind. She hadn't heard from any of her old friends in five years and she hadn't seen any of them in even longer, though she felt a bit guilty about it she knew that if she did there would be no happy thoughts left, all the good memories would be spoiled by the bad ones.  
"L-Lily," shifting, uncomfortably to the other foot April let her breath escape in a huff, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," composing herself; Lily turned back around and hoped her voice would be steady, "you're probably right, he is a good man but. You're almost all I have, April and I know what its like to be hurt like that. I just don't want to see it happen to you."  
Touched and not as able as Lily, April felt a tear slide down her cheek as she pulled her friend into a tight hug, "gosh, how did I end up with a friend like you?"  
  
Meanwhile:  
James Potter ran in the door to the ministry of magic, he was late, he hadn't meant to be, really he hadn't, his lunch date had just ran a little late. He was here now, not that they cared to hear his excuses. James ran to a lift, pounding on the button, "come on," he muttered, shifting from on foot to the other, please come on. The door opened and he ran in, nearly knocking a warty looking woman down on the way, "sorry Mrs. Calburn." James muttered as he tapped the button for his floor.  
"James Potter," she said in a voice, similar to a scolding mother, "What is so important out there, you are always late."  
"I had a lunch date," James muttered from foot to foot, "don't these things go any faster?"  
Mrs. Calburn sighed as the door opened at level seven and had James running his hands through his already messy hair in nervous frustration, "oh come on," he muttered to himself, letting a slight yelp escape him when three paper airplanes flew into the lift. He still wasn't used to the disappearance of owls and appearance of paper airplanes, it seemed crazy and maybe a little funny, though, perhaps it was for the better as the place was now much cleaner and dropping free."  
As the lift opened again, it had him looking at his watch and pressing the button for his floor again, as if it would somehow make the life move faster. The door closed and they began to move up again, James prayed there was no more stops but he should have known better, as the lift clattered open at level three, "Level three Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee" Said a woman's soft voice.  
Mrs. Calburn, as well as another wizard got off on this floor as well as several of the airplanes, leaving James alone. "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the voice as the doors once again clanked open and James ran out. Sprinting around a corner and pushing a pair of heavy oak doors open he emerged in a cluttered, open area, divided into cubicles, A sign read, Auror Headquarters. James tried to walk in casually as he had gone to lunch nearly two hours ago, when he was nearly to his cubical he heard his name and slowly turned to face a middle aged man, with a slightly balding head and fat belly.  
"Yes sir?"  
"step into my office please," the man requested in a deep, bark like voice that had James swallowing hard, they wouldn't dare fire him, he was one of the best Aurors they had, they couldn't fire him for being just a little late, could they? Of course he had been late back from lunch all week this week, but it was only Thursday and he was sure he wouldn't be late on Friday. The man, formally known as Captain Balbarra lead him into the nearest cubical, Pictures of all sorts of wanted wizards were plastered on the walls of the cubical "please sit," he told James pointing to the chair behind the desk, "have a cracker," he slid a tin under James's nose, but James didn't talk one "I'll get to business then," the captain said lowering his voice considerably "We have received notice that Amelia Holdenwiggle has been spotted in Albania," he pointed to a witch pasted on the wall. She wasn't pretty but she wasn't bad looking, her blond hair fell in short curls and she had bright blue eyes, she was a tall woman with a pointed chin and stern posture. "I'm sending your team down there."  
James leaned back in the chair and gave a deep sigh of relief, so they hadn't even noticed he had taken a two hour lunch break. 


End file.
